Red Wind Rurouni
by Shizuka-chan16
Summary: Done! While Kenshin has gone off wandering again, an unexpected visitor comes to Kaoru's dojo. Who is she and why does she look like Kenshin? RR Please!
1. Default Chapter

A/U- Hiya, it's Shizuka-chan16 again. School's been hectic and I've been preparing for horse shows and stuff so I've had very little time to write. Worst of all, it will probably stay that way with chemistry honors and crap. But I had to get this idea typed up, so say hello to my 11th published fanfic:  
  
Red Wind Rurouni  
  
Chapter 1- Haunting Dreams  
  
When my eyes close, the visions come. They appear in my mind in the same fashion as they have since I was a small child. They are so vivid, so clear. It is almost as if I am awake and looking at the scenes through my dark eyes. It has always been that way.  
  
The one that materializes before me the most is one of fondness and torment both mixed together. Two figures stand outside in knee-high grass, staring out over the landscape. The setting sun gently lights up the vast rows of trees, along with the mountains in the far distance. It is summer and the fireflies are out and circling about.  
  
One of the two people is I. Only a toddler, I stand there quietly, taking in the beautiful scene, though wondering what the man next to me sees in it.  
  
The man is quite taller than me of course, but we both have the same red hair that flows in the warm breeze. Our eyes are an odd purple, but mine are darker, almost black. My skin is also a great deal paler, like porcelain. He bears a cross scar on his left cheek, one that has bled a great deal.  
  
Father glances down at me and manages a smile. It has been hard for him to do so for a long time. He extends his hand past the sword at his waist and holds it out for me. Smiling, back I take it and we turn away from the sunset.  
  
"Father."  
  
My eyes snap open once more. Perhaps something in the woods caught my ears. Looking around with my hand grasping the hilt of my sword, I find no cause for alarm. My campsite is peaceful. The still-burning fire keeps away any beast.  
  
Sighing, I sit up a little against the big tree and peer up over the hedges. From here, I can see the faraway lights of a city. Tomorrow, I would venture forth into it. Tomorrow, I would be in Tokyo. Perhaps then, I will finally have my questions answered.  
  
Father. 


	2. Chapter 2 Go Out a While

Chapter 2- Go out a while  
  
All was quiet at the Kamiya Dojo. Things had been for some time. The Kenshin-gumi hung about like the spider webs on the walls, practically mute. Yahiko and Sanosuke no longer got into squabbles over food. Ayame and Suzume rarely ran around. Megumi went about her work as always, but with a more serious, stern gaze. Kaoru swept the wood floors constantly to keep herself busy.  
  
Kenshin was gone.  
  
The redheaded wanderer had departed days before with barely a word. But he didn't have to, as his mission was clear. He was going to find the man called Shishio. His sudden leave had practically returned Kaoru's dojo back into a dusty cluster of buildings in a matter of hours.  
  
"HAH! HYAH!" Yahiko jumped about inside the dojo, swatting his shinai about. Sweat flew from his dark, round face, but he wouldn't relent. 'I've got to keep going!' he told himself fiercely. 'I have to be ready to help fight Shishio!'  
  
Kaoru happened by the dojo and paused to look inside. A sense of pride surged through her while she watched the boy racing about, attacking an invisible opponent. 'He's coming along well. Kenshin would be proud.'  
  
Her hand tightened around the broom she held, nearly causing it to snap. "Oh Kenshin."  
  
Why did he have to leave? Didn't he realize how much she and the others needed him? Was the guilt in his heart too great? Would he ever return? Kaoru shook her head to dispel any tears. She had spent so much time crying. What if this feeling would never go away?  
  
Yahiko spotted her out of the corner of his eye and paused. "Huh? Kaoru?"  
  
She put on a smile and nodded. "I just stopped to watch. You're looking better!"  
  
He grinned and made a fist. "Great! A little more and I think I can take on anything!" With that, he whipped around and continued his training. "HAH! HAH! HY-YAH!"  
  
The black-haired woman shook her head and sighed. He was young and so sure of himself. But the look in his fiery brown eyes told her not to discourage him with the truth. Kenshin was probably the only one to take on someone like Shishio Makoto.  
  
"You can't just keep walking around here with that broom." Came a voice behind her.  
  
Kaoru turned around to see Megumi standing there. "Oh, good morning Megumi."  
  
The doctor narrowed her eyes. "Kaoru, you need to get out of here for a while. Moping around like this isn't good for your health."  
  
"If I don't keep cleaning, the dust and cobwebs will take over." Kaoru interjected, turning away to sweep some clouds of grit. The wind just blew it up in her face, causing her to sputter.  
  
"See what I mean?" Megumi scowled. "Just go to the Akabeko for lunch or something. One can only breathe in so much dirt."  
  
Just then, Sanosuke poked his head around the bend and faced them. "Did I hear someone say lunch?"  
  
'Freeloader.' Kaoru muttered to herself but smiled. She didn't want to go, but maybe it would be better if she weren't alone. "Okay then." She peeked into the dojo. "Yahiko! Let's go and grab something in town."  
  
The shinai hit the floor. Yahiko whooped ecstatically. "Yeah! Good food!"  
  
Kaoru scowled. There went another insult of her cooking. But she decided to let it go. The Kenshin-gumi, sans Kenshin, left for town. 


	3. Chapter 3 Redhead

Chapter 3- Redhead  
  
Sanosuke and Yahiko dug into the food the instant Tae set it out in front of them. Wisely, Kaoru sat back and waited. She knew that once they had enough stuffed in their mouths, they would have to slow down. Then, she would move in for whatever was left. However, she wasn't very hungry. She only wanted to eat because if she didn't, Megumi would find out and be on her about it.  
  
"You need to stand up and take care of yourself!" she would say.  
  
But Megumi had no idea how hard it was to just get out of bed in the morning. Kenshin's departure had left a seemingly permanent rain cloud pouring over her head.  
  
As anticipated, the initial feasting died down. Kaoru snaked her hand in and grabbed a bowl of rice. "You two need to take it easy."  
  
Sanosuke scowled. "Ah, relax Jou-chan. How often do I get some good grub?"  
  
"I'll pretend I didn't hear that, Rooster Head." Kaoru picked up little bits of rice and swallowed them down. They seemed to lodge themselves in her throat. She just had no appetite.  
  
Yahiko cocked an eyebrow at her while sipping his tea. He could tell something was on her mind and had a pretty good idea of what it was. Still, the ten-year-old in him said that it was a bunch of mush. He kept on eating.  
  
Sanosuke glanced around the table and scowled. "Augh! Tae! We need some more tofu!"  
  
Tae sighed, shrugged her shoulders, and proceeded to the kitchen. She had become used to Sanosuke.  
  
CRASH!  
  
Everyone jumped. Kaoru nearly spit out her meal and swatted a hand over her mouth to hide it. "Urp! What was that?"  
  
Yahiko was the first to stick his head out of the booth. Looking around to see what the noise had come from, his brown eyes suddenly settled upon a crowd of people. They were all standing stock-still, as though frozen with shock. Then came the quiet voice of a woman over the hushed throng.  
  
"Sorry, but I told you to let me be."  
  
Kaoru and Sanosuke peeked out over Yahiko, pushing him down to see better. Somewhere within the crowd, they heard a low moan, the sound of a drunk no doubt. Then, there came the clack of a sheathing sword.  
  
"A sword? What the?" Sanosuke muttered.  
  
Just then, a familiar face emerged, shyly pushing her way through the people. Yahiko blinked. "Oh! Hey Tsubame!"  
  
Tsubame paused, spotted him, and smiled. "Oh hi Yahiko."  
  
"What happened over there?" Kaoru asked.  
  
The little girl turned towards where the people slowly began to file back to where they came from, disappearing into the booths. There was no trace of a fight. "It's strange. That lady had red hair. She looked almost like."  
  
"Kenshin?!" Sanosuke gasped, eyes glued on something beyond the group.  
  
Everyone spun around just as a lone figure ducked from one of the booths and headed swiftly out the door. Though it was a brief glance, there was no mistaking the bouncing auburn ponytail.  
  
Sanosuke took off. "I'd know that redhead anywhere!"  
  
Kaoru and Yahiko wheeled and followed him. Was it Kenshin they were now pursuing? Was Tsubame mistaken?  
  
But when the two caught up with their street-fighting friend, he was just standing at the door. Their redhead target had vanished in what little time that had been given.  
  
Tsubame joined them there. "It wasn't Kenshin."  
  
"Are you sure?" Yahiko asked her.  
  
She nodded, her short brown hair bouncing. "Yes. It was a woman. Plus she didn't have the cross scar that he has."  
  
Kaoru watched as the villagers walked past. "But still.who could it have been?" 


	4. Chapter 4 A Visitor

Chapter 4- A Visitor  
  
Late evening found Tokyo quiet. A lone figure ascended from the depths of the markets and stores, footsteps tapping softly along on the dirt road. It was dark, making the person's appearance difficult to see. She reached into her dark gi and pulled out something, a piece of paper.  
  
Her dark eyes narrowed briefly, studying the writing on it. "Hn." She was going in the right direction after all.  
  
Meanwhile, Sanosuke was sitting outside in the dojo garden, nibbling at his fishbone as always. He gazed up at the crescent moon, a thoughtful look on his face. Night was the time to actually think about things anyway.  
  
He scowled irritably. "Damn you Kenshin." Reaching down, he picked up a small stone and crushed it in his fist. "That's what I'm gonna do to you whenever I find you!"  
  
When he had found out about Kenshin's leaving, he was infuriated. He had told the rurouni specifically to not go anywhere without checking in with him first. Sanosuke growled in his throat. "That moron! He's always got to do things the hard way!"  
  
Just then, something caught his attention. Sanosuke shifted his gaze towards the back gate. "Huh? Did I just hear something?"  
  
There, it came again. They were footsteps, soft and light in the grass. The street fighter jumped to his feet and headed towards the entranceway. All the while, he readied a fist to strike, just in case it was an unwelcome guest. The experience with Saitoh had made him wary.  
  
The door was pushed open, causing a loud creak. That door still needed to be fixed. Sanosuke paused, his eyes bugging out of his head. "It couldn't be."  
  
Kaoru and Yahiko emerged from their rooms and rounded the bend to the garden. "Sano! What is it?" they began, but paused. They saw Sanosuke standing there in the moonlight, face-to-face with..Kenshin?? 


	5. Chapter 5 Himura Jiani

Chapter 5- Himura Jiani  
  
Kaoru's eyes lit up. She darted forward, nearly pushing Yahiko into the ground. "Kenshin! Kenshin!"  
  
But no, Sanosuke extended an arm, blocking her advance. His brown eyes were glued to this newcomer. "You're the one from the Akabeko. You aren't Kenshin."  
  
The figure lifted and hand and abruptly brushed the long, auburn bangs off her face. Everyone got a look at its pale, narrow appearance, as well as the dark eyes. She gazed at them with an emotionless expression, one not of Kenshin's. But still, she looked so much like him.  
  
"So my sources were correct after all." She muttered. Her voice was low and monotonous, a female version of Aoshi. All three were taken aback.  
  
Yahiko took a step forward. "Who ARE you?"  
  
She glanced at him coldly, making him take a step back. Still, she straightened up a little and replied. "Himura. I am Himura Jiani."  
  
"Why.why are you here?" Kaoru asked. She suddenly felt a little intimidated as well.  
  
Jiani looked around the darkened dojo, her eyes still narrow and wary. Her ponytail, set high on her head, ruffled a little in what breeze there was. Satisfied with what she saw, she answered. "I am here to see Himura Kenshin."  
  
"But he's not here now." Kaoru told her. "He left a while ago looking for somebody."  
  
Jiani's eyes lit up a little bit, as though surprised. "Who is he after?"  
  
"Shishio Makoto." Yahiko told her, gathering up his courage once again. "But who are you supposed to be?"  
  
"I already told you my name."  
  
"But are you Kenshin's family?" Kaoru asked, curious as well.  
  
Sano didn't wait for an answer. "So Kenshin has a sister? Wow."  
  
Jiani snorted softly. "I am not his sister. I am his daughter."  
  
KERPLUNK! Kaoru, Yahiko, and Sanosuke all fell over backwards. Jiani cocked an eyebrow at them, but remained frozen in her silent stance. She wondered how these fools knew her father.  
  
Kaoru recovered first and placed a hand on her forehead. "Oh god..Just how many things don't we know about Kenshin?"  
  
She looked over Jiani carefully. It wasn't hard to believe after all. She was an exact replica of Kenshin. Her hair was just a little darker, as well as her eyes. She wore a bluish-purple hakama to match. She also looked to be about Kaoru's own age, 17.  
  
She put on a friendly smile. "Well, that's a surprise, but we're glad to meet you Himura! My name's Kamiya Kaoru." She turned and pointed to the boys struggling to their feet behind her. "The boy is my student, Myoujin Yahiko. And the rooster head is Sanosuke."  
  
"Sagara Sanosuke." Sano corrected with a scowl.  
  
Jiani nodded towards them in what seemed to be a miniature bow. "Nice to meet you. But perhaps you know where this Shishio is?"  
  
Kaoru noticed the sword tucked away under the girl's right hand. She shook her head. "No, we don't know anything yet."  
  
"Hn." Jiani nodded again and turned to leave. "Goodbye then."  
  
"Hey wait! Where are you going now?" Yahiko demanded.  
  
Jiani stopped in her tracks. "I plan to search for Himura Kenshin."  
  
"But you don't know where to start, do you?" Kaoru asked.  
  
".."  
  
Kaoru smiled. "Kenshin will come back soon. I know that for sure. So why not stay here for the time being?"  
  
Jiani turned around. 


	6. Chapter 6 A Strange Sword

Chapter 6- A Strange Sword  
  
Despite the shocking and unexpected arrival of Kenshin's daughter, the Kamiya dojo was silent for the rest of the night. Kaoru had taken Jiani to Kenshin's old room, telling her that she could take up residence there. It was agreed in mostly silence that the talking would wait till morning.  
  
Jiani rose at the first rays of light, like she always had. Yawning, she sat up on the futon, noting to herself how strange it was to feel something so soft beneath her. With all of her traveling, she had never slept on such a bed. It was so comfortable that she wondered if it was good to feel.  
  
Kaoru had given her some nightwear. "We're the same height and figure it looks like." She had said. "So you should fit in my clothes just fine." But where was her gi? Jiani stood up and looked around. Who took her clothes?  
  
KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!  
  
Jiani lifted her head. "Yes?"  
  
It was Yahiko. "Kaoru told me to tell you that breakfast is ready!"  
  
"Did she take my clothes?"  
  
The boy blinked from where he stood outside her room. "Eh.oh yeah. She said she was gonna wash 'em. But she also said that there's a spare hakama in your closet."  
  
The redheaded girl found the closet and the white and brown hakama tucked inside. Sighing in relief, she reached for it. They weren't colors that suited her, but they would do. Strapping her sword to her waist, she proceeded outdoors and headed for the kitchen.  
  
Kaoru stuck her head out to greet her. "Oh! That was fast!" She turned and growled at Yahiko. "YOU were supposed to wait and escort Miss Himura here."  
  
Yahiko growled back while stuffing his face with rice.  
  
"If you call my father Kenshin, then you can call me Jiani." The girl told them while sitting down. Sanosuke quickly shoved himself over to make room for her, but was too busy chugging down his drink to say anything.  
  
Yahiko noticed the sword and cocked his head. "Eh? Why are you wearing that? Don't you trust us?"  
  
Jiani chewed quietly on the rice she was given. "I always have my sword. It is just my way."  
  
"You know, your father carries a sakabatou." Kaoru brought up.  
  
This surprised Jiani. She lifted her head so her eyes were visible beneath her red bangs. "A sakabatou? A reverse-edged blade?"  
  
"Aa."  
  
Jiani continued eating. "Hn, he must have changed more than I thought."  
  
Sanosuke covered his mouth and belched. It was so loud, everyone almost spit out their food. Kaoru's embarrassment turned to fury. "SANO! DON'T YOU HAVE ANY MANNERS AT ALL???"  
  
He simply laughed, his face bright red. "Hey, better out the mouth than the other way, eh?"  
  
Jiani closed her eyes and kept eating. Yahiko cringed. Kaoru grabbed a pot and slammed it over Sano's head. "Next time, say 'excuse me' at least!"  
  
"Ow!" Sano rubbed the top of his head. "Yeah, yeah okay."  
  
A faint smile of amusement appeared on Jiani's face. Once the meal was over, she sat back and stretched her back. "Kamiya-san, that was a good meal. Arigatou."  
  
Everyone about had a heart attack. Kaoru stared at her long and hard. "You.you actually liked my cooking?"  
  
Jiani nodded. "Why is that so strange?"  
  
Yahiko and Sanosuke looked away and whistled. Meanwhile, Kaoru was grinning from ear-to-ear. "Kenshin's daughter is going to be my best friend! Hah, hah!"  
  
The other three cocked their eyebrows. What was up with this weird girl?  
  
..........  
  
A short time later, Kaoru was busying herself with sweeping the dojo floor. This time, however, she did it with a little more enthusiasm. Even though Kenshin was still gone, she was naturally happier to have a guest around.  
  
"Kamiya-san."  
  
She lifted her head to spot Jiani entering. "Oh hi Jiani!"  
  
The girl nodded in response. "Might I practice for a while in here?"  
  
"Huh?" This struck Kaoru as strange. Kenshin had never trained in front of others before. In fact, it seemed as though he never trained at all.  
  
Jiani unsheathed her sword slowly and held it out in front of her. It had to have been the most beautiful katana Kaoru had ever seen. Long, sharpened, and shiny, its hilt was a deep crimson mixed with gold, black, and silver. She wondered how the redhead had wound up with such a sword.  
  
"Okay, of course."  
  
Suddenly, Yahiko and Sanosuke burst in. "Jiani's gonna train? Can we watch?"  
  
Jiani studied them for a short moment and nodded. "Hai."  
  
Yahiko grinned. "Cool! I'll bet she fights like Kenshin!"  
  
The three quickly stepped off the floor, allowing the young samurai some room. Jiani pointed her sword out in front of her and spread her feet apart. Her dark eyes focused on the wall across the room, but it appeared as though she was staring somebody down. Kaoru was amazed at her concentration.  
  
For a moment, there was complete silence. Then, Jiani veered off to the left, twisting her sword across and down. Eyes narrow, her ponytail flying, she took off around the dojo, swiping, swinging, and stabbing. "HAHHAHHAH!!!"  
  
Sanosuke gasped. "Damn.."  
  
"That's nothing like the Hitenmitsurugi Ryu!" Yahiko murmured as Jiani breezed past.  
  
Kaoru watched the moves carefully, but Jiani's speed made it difficult to see the details. "You're right Yahiko! I think she's able to handle the sword with both of her hands!"  
  
Sure enough, as the young samurai jumped high into the air, she tossed the blade from left to right, back and forth. About a foot from the ground, she struck from the left. "HAH!!!"  
  
She froze there, the sword's blade parallel to the ground. Her ponytail hovered in midair for a few seconds before falling across her back. A wave of dust undulated out from under her feet, carrying itself across the floor.  
  
"Jiani! What kind of style is that??" everyone gasped.  
  
Jiani straightened and sheathed the sword. "It's my own mix of techniques. Some of the moves come from the Hitenmitsurugi Ryu, that of my father's. Others are from the various people I have trained with and under."  
  
"Jiani, you have to tell us more about where you came from and such!" Kaoru told her. "This whole thing is just crazy!"  
  
The redhead samurai nodded and stepped towards them. "All right then. I'll tell you what I can." 


	7. Chapter 7 Jiani's Past

Chapter 7- Jiani's Past  
  
It was a nice evening, so everyone went to sit outside in the garden. It was here that Jiani took a seat, rested her sword across her lap, and began her story. Yahiko, Sanosuke, and Kaoru leaned forward anxiously to hear.  
  
"I imagine that my father has told you little of himself." Jiani began. "So therefore, I doubt you know about my mother."  
  
Kaoru nodded. "Yes, Kenshin never told us that he was married before."  
  
"Her name was Yukishiro Tomoe." The redhead said. "I personally never had much of an opportunity to get to know her because she died shortly after I was born. Father, the man you call Kenshin, stayed with me for a few years, just up until I was no longer a toddler. Then." She paused as her face darkened. "Then, he departed Kyoto, handing me over to a couple that he had grown familiar with."  
  
"Wow." Sano muttered. "That's rough."  
  
'Why would Kenshin leave his own daughter like that?' Kaoru thought.  
  
Jiani seemed to read her mind. "So when I came of age to travel alone, I began walking the roads of this new Japan, searching for him. For you see, there are still many things that need to be said and done."  
  
"I wouldn't want to be Kenshin with her trailing me." Yahiko hissed.  
  
Jiani stood up and pointed her long, beautiful sword towards the sky, as if summoning strength from the moon. A light breeze caused her auburn ponytail to swirl and swish like a horse's tail.  
  
She gritted her teeth with determination. "And so, I shall prepare for this impending battle against the one called Shishio Makoto! I will join my father's side and we will overcome this evil that threatens our land!"  
  
Yahiko broke into an enthusiastic grin. "Yeah! I'm in for sure!"  
  
Sanosuke eagerly punched his fists together. "Alright, that's the spirit! We'll kick some Shishio ass!"  
  
"Now hold on a minute!" Kaoru interrupted. "It's not just Shishio we have to worry about, remember? Haven't you heard about the Juppon Gatana?"  
  
Jiani lowered her sword. "The Ten Swords?"  
  
"Then we'll just have to train some more AND THEN kick all of their asses!" Yahiko shouted, practically jumping up and down with excitement.  
  
Jiani sheathed her sword and faced them. "I know little of this Juppon Gatana from my past experiences." She frowned. "That would make sense if someone like Shishio was leading it. No wonder there are people like my father after him."  
  
"You mean you actually have heard of the Ten Swords before all this?" Sanosuke asked.  
  
"They have been around for years." The young rurouni said quietly. "I have crossed swords with the members many times, but never knew that they were linked together in any way, at least until recent rumors."  
  
Jiani paced the floor slowly. "Shishio Makoto..that name sounds so familiar too. They must all be a supremely powerful force. We will all need time to train a little more."  
  
Kaoru nodded. "I think so too."  
  
But Yahiko scowled. "Aw damn it! I wanna get going!"  
  
Jiani looked down at him. "Myoujin, there is a warrior's potential within you. It is a power that you yourself are still too inexperienced to feel." She placed a hand on his shoulder. "You must be able to draw it out, to master it, if you wish to be of any value in the war that approaches."  
  
Sanosuke blinked several times. 'She talks so formally, just like her father.' He cracked a smile. "Okay! If training's what we need, then training's what we'll do!"  
  
Jiani stared up at the heavens once again. "Soon Father, soon." 


	8. Chapter 8 Unleashing Potential

CHAPTER 8- UNLEASHING POTENTIAL  
  
Kaoru pulled up fast, positioning herself a few feet away from her student. 'Goodness, he is strong! I need to catch up with his stamina!'  
  
Yahiko circled her, eyes narrowed, hands firm on the shinai. A trained warrior, Kaoru watched him carefully, her blue eyes following every stride, ever sweat drop. It was time for him to take the offensive.  
  
A determined light flashed through the boy's eyes. He leapt forward, ready to slam into her. "HYAH!!"  
  
Kaoru kept her cool. "Kamiya Kasshin Ryu..Hadome!"  
  
SHWAK! She caught the shinai in her hands. Yahiko couldn't react on time.  
  
CRACK! She let go and slammed her bokken forward, grazing his chin. "Ergh!" Yahiko stumbled backwards. Once he had finally steadied himself, he wiped his mouth of the little nick. "Ow."  
  
Kaoru straightened up. "That is the next technique for you to know: the Kamiya Kasshin Ryu Hadome."  
  
The boy scowled. "You know, you should have told me you were going to use a new technique!"  
  
She smirked. "That's right, complain, complain. How ever do you plan to be ready to fight the Juppon Gatana?"  
  
He mumbled something before taking a stance. "Okay, let's try that again then."  
  
Outside the dojo, Sanosuke himself was hard at work, or at least trying to be. "HYAH! HYAH!" Furiously, he punched at the air, pretending to be beating an opponent. But still, he wasn't even sweating and he had been going at the drill for quite some time.  
  
Finally, he paused and stretched his arms in circles. "Damn, I doubt I'm getting any stronger doing this."  
  
He saw something out of the corner of his eye just then. Peering over his shoulder, he noticed Jiani sitting on the porch, watching him. As with every time he looked at her, he had to look twice to make sure it wasn't Kenshin.  
  
'How long has she been watching me?' he wondered. 'I hope I didn't do anything embarrassing.'  
  
"Sagara."  
  
He turned around to face her. "Yeah?"  
  
She rose to her feet and approached him. For once, she left her sword on the porch steps. Sanosuke suddenly felt something rising within her.  
  
Jiani paused a few feet away, standing with her fists hanging lazily to her sides. "You have a strong form." She said monotonously.  
  
"Uh.thanks." He mumbled.  
  
Suddenly, she crouched into a stance, bringing her fists up to her face. "Come at me."  
  
The fishbone dangling from Sanosuke's mouth dropped to the ground. "What? Fight you?"  
  
She nodded. "I wish to have a sparring session."  
  
Slowly, he nodded. He had never fought a girl before. The thought of doing so made him a little nervous. He too took a stance.  
  
"HYAH!"  
  
Inside the house, Megumi heard a loud cry, followed by an even louder crashing sound. Immediately, she turned and headed for the door. "What on earth was that?" What she found outside made her freeze. "Oh my."  
  
POOM! PA-POOM! CRACK! Two blurs zipped across the yard. Grass and dirt sprang up into the afternoon sky. The banging sounded like thunder rolling across the land. Kaoru and Yahiko stopped their own match and raced to their own door to see what was happening.  
  
Jiani sped along the ground at blinding speed, Sanosuke hot on her heels. "HAH!" She wheeled around and struck, but he evaded the blow by bringing up his arm. He struck next, but she pushed herself down to the ground, missing the punch and allowing him to go flying over her. The fight was brutal, absolutely intense. The small audience observed dumbstruck.  
  
CRACK! Sanosuke and Jiani clashed fists. Dust undulated out from under them. Time seemed to freeze.  
  
Sanosuke smirked. "So you can fight with your fists too, eh? That's good for me."  
  
Jiani nodded, a small smile of her own lightening her face. "Aa."  
  
Megumi was awestruck, but it wasn't just from the shock of the fight. She had noticed the way their eyes sparked. Something was happening between the rooster head and the daughter of Kenshin. 


	9. Chapter 9 Red Wind

CHAPTER 9- RED WIND  
  
It was late at night when a group of people on horseback came into the city. They were silent, their dark eyes occasionally roaming about the black streets. One could only hear their squeaking saddles and their horses' snorts. Perhaps that alone was why they seemed so eerie.  
  
Sanosuke burst out of his friend's house, drunk as anything. He wobbled away down the road, determined to crash only upon reaching his shack. All the while, he fought away the pink elephants that pursued him.  
  
"I wonder what time it is." he muttered, looking around. However, this threw him off balance and he struggled to stay on his feet.  
  
It was then that he saw them ride past. "Eh?" he paused. "Those are BIG to be pink elephants!"  
  
The men who passed him by glanced at him for a brief moment, but didn't stop. This drunken rooster head was not who they sought.  
  
Sanosuke's vision cleared for an instant, allowing him to get a better look. He was able to see the man riding in front, a man dressed in a black cloak and whose face was partially hidden by a large hat. Still, there was no missing those eyes, bright amber eyes.  
  
Sanosuke cocked his head. "I wonder who they are? And what is this vibe I'm getting?"  
  
He shrugged to himself. "I must be too drunk. Better get home."  
  
A while later, the caravan stopped at an inn on the far side of town. Leaving their horses tied outside, they filed indoors for some rest.  
  
They took up residence in one large room. While three immediately dozed off on the floor, their swords leaning in the crooks of their arms, two remained awake.  
  
One, a youth with black hair and brown eyes, sighed. "You know, brother, you can take off that hat. No one's gonna see you except us."  
  
"I suppose not. Very well, Aki."  
  
The hat came off, revealing a dark visage, glowing amber eyes, and dark brown hair. This man leaned back against the wall and sighed. "We made better time than I thought, brother."  
  
Aki nodded. "Hai, soon we will find her, Seiji."  
  
"Aa, soon we will find the Red Wind. And then, we will finally have our revenge!" 


	10. Chapter 10 Old Foes

CHAPTER 10- OLD FOES  
  
Sanosuke showed up at the Kamiya dojo for breakfast the next morning. He spotted Jiani sitting on the steps, her sword resting across one shoulder. This was her typical relaxed stance nowadays.  
  
He came up to her, hoping to look cool and casual. "Good morning, Jiani."  
  
She glanced up at him and smiled slightly. "Ohayo, Sanosuke. Did you have a good time last night?"  
  
The young man groaned, reminded of his hangover-caused headache. "Oy, maybe TOO good of a time." He peered past her towards the kitchen. "When's breakfast? I'm starving!"  
  
Darn it for him; he couldn't act formal and gentlemanly on an empty stomach, even in front of the redhead samurai.  
  
Jiani seemed to not notice any change and replied. "Kaoru is preparing it as of right now. She said she would call when it was ready."  
  
"Oh okay. Mind if I sit down then?"  
  
She quickly moved over, allowing him room to rest his back against the wall. Sanosuke sighed contently as he folded his arms behind his head. "Whew, I'm beat! Sake does a number on your mind, that's for sure."  
  
"Hn."  
  
He looked up at the pink morning sky. "Yep, it tricked me into thinking I saw a whole gang of riders coming into town."  
  
Jiani blinked at this. "A gang of riders?"  
  
"Seemed so real too." He told her. "But I guess I was too drunk."  
  
Jiani's head was spinning. 'That's why I had such a restless sleep last night. Sanosuke might have actually seen them! If that's true, my senses are correct!'  
  
Sanosuke took notice of her uneasiness. "Hey, what's the matter?"  
  
Before she could respond, Kaoru, her face singed, poked her head out the door. "Jiani! It's ready!"  
  
"R-right." Jiani quickly stood up, but Sanosuke placed a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Wait," he said. "Tell me what's the matter!"  
  
"I sense trouble." She murmured.  
  
At breakfast, Yahiko brought up that there was a festival to be held in town to honor those who died in one of the attacks during the war.  
  
"The Akabeko is going to supply all kinds of food!" he piped. "And it looks like everyone's going!"  
  
Kaoru beamed. "Ah! I haven't been to a festival in so long! I can't wait!"  
  
"Sounds good to me." Sanosuke chimed in. "I'll go too!"  
  
He glanced over at Jiani, who was quietly nibbling at her food. "Want to go, Jiani?"  
  
Jiani didn't answer. She simply stared at her dish, obviously deep in thought. It didn't seem like anything to be concerned about, since Jiani thought a great deal more than she spoke, but rarely did she leave a question unanswered.  
  
Sanosuke blinked. "Jiani?"  
  
"All right, I too will go." She replied.  
  
"Great! I'll find you the perfect kimono!" Kaoru piped, clearly excited. 


	11. Chapter 11 Festival

CHAPTER 11- FESTIVAL  
  
As Yahiko had predicted, there were many people that had turned up at the festival, more than anyone could have imagined. They crowded in and around the roads to play games, dance, or just chat. Others swarmed the Akabeko and other restaurants for huge meals. Everyone seemed to be having a good time.  
  
Jiani wandered about on her own, having purposely parted from her friends. Her sword tucked at her side, she scanned the area around her with darting, dark eyes. She would be ready to act if need be, but hoped that she wouldn't have to in such a mass of people.  
  
'Something is definitely wrong.' She concluded. 'I feel as though I am being tailed.'  
  
This feeling grew stronger with every step she took into the throngs. Her eyes narrowed. Her heart began to beat faster. She reached across and grasped her sword. Whoever it was, it was right on top of her!  
  
"Hey, Jiani! Where did you go?"  
  
It was Sanosuke.  
  
Jiani swiftly sheathed her sword and turned to face him as he pushed his way towards her. Inwardly, she sighed with relief. "Sanosuke,"  
  
Suddenly, his face paled in terror. "LOOK OUT!"  
  
She whirled back around. "What??"  
  
VASH!!!!!  
  
A terrible burning pain raced up and around her arm. Jiani cringed, her hand coming to rest on the fresh slice just over her elbow. But she couldn't succumb to the throbbing pain and sudden head rush. Her eyes darted up to what had hit her. "Y-You!"  
  
Sanosuke saw who it was too and gasped aloud. It was a tall young man with glowing amber eyes and thick brown hair. A long scar cut through his right cheek, over the bridge of his nose, and over his left eye. He was smirking devilishly.  
  
"So, you remember me after all this time, do you?" Seiji asked, pointing his sword at her. "Did you honestly think I would allow you to get very far?"  
  
Jiani stood up. "I'd say the distance from Kyoto to Tokyo is quite far. Yes, I must say that this is a surprise."  
  
"Well then, you must know why I have come for you," he said.  
  
She nodded her head once. "You're here because of what happened to your father."  
  
'His father?' Sanosuke thought. This all was puzzling him.  
  
"That's right." Seiji told her. His face turned serious. "So draw your sword for your last fight."  
  
"Jiani!" Sanosuke took a step forward to help, knowing she was injured.  
  
Suddenly, four swords pointed at him from all sides. He froze, completely fenced in.  
  
Jiani glanced over her shoulder, seeing his predicament. "Sanosuke!"  
  
But Seiji wasn't one to wait. VASH!!!!!!!!  
  
"Augh!" Jiani crashed to the ground, blood spraying from her leg. Sanosuke's eyes were wide as he watched her fall.  
  
"If you don't hurry up and draw your sword, then I will just go ahead and kill you!" Seiji swore angrily.  
  
Jiani struggled to her feet once again, balancing on one foot. Her hand came to rest on her sword hilt.  
  
"Jiani." Sanosuke murmured. Just what was she thinking?  
  
The people nearby fell silent, having witnessed the entire thing. Kaoru and Yahiko came running out of the Akabeko, curious to see what was happening.  
  
Seiji and his men watched and waited for the girl to act. Seiji's smirk returned. "That's right. Come at me, Red Wind."  
  
SHK! The sword was pushed back into place. Jiani glowered up at her foe. "I refuse to fight here. Let us take this somewhere away from people."  
  
Seiji clenched his teeth. "No way! I told you to fight now! Or else, I shall kill you!"  
  
Jiani turned away. "I know you too well, Ozawa. We will have our fight in that field over there." She pointed towards a grassy stretch of land behind the buildings. "I will settle this with you there."  
  
Aki, who was among those holding back Sanosuke, gazed up at his brother. "Seiji?"  
  
The leader sighed and sheathed his sword. "Very well. You had best dig yourself a grave for me to throw you in." He turned away as well. "Sunset on this night. Prepare yourself." With that, he disappeared among the throng. His men drew their swords away and dematerialized after him. Jiani and Sanosuke were left alone.  
  
"Jiani, are you okay?" Sanosuke asked. "Those cuts don't look too good."  
  
Jiani nodded. "They were mere warning blows. They will require nothing more than bandages." She looked up at him. "We had best go find Kaoru and Yahiko."  
  
"Are you crazy? You can't walk on that leg!" he declared. Faster than he could throw a punch, he scooped her up in his arms. "I'll carry you back."  
  
Jiani was too stunned to say or do anything. Blushing bright red and wondering why the hell he had just picked her up, Sanosuke dashed away, holding her against him. 


	12. Chapter 12 Meet in the Field

CHAPTER 12- MEET IN THE FIELD  
  
Jiani glanced up at Kaoru. "I don't want any of you to come with me to the field."  
  
Yahiko, who had been listening by the door, scowled. "But Sanosuke said there were FIVE of those guys! You can't take them all on like that! It's suicide!"  
  
Megumi finished her duty of bandaging Jiani's arm and leg. "You're lucky. If those wounds were any deeper, you wouldn't be up to this."  
  
"Are you saying she is up to it?" Kaoru demanded.  
  
But the doctor gave her a look that said. 'Just stop fighting it.'  
  
Kaoru sighed, defeated.  
  
"I have fought these men before." Jiani told them, standing up. "The leader's name is Ozawa Seiji. We met back in Kyoto a long while back. He saw me kill his father."  
  
Everyone gasped.  
  
"So that's why they're after you like they are." Yahiko realized.  
  
"I do not want them to know I associate with you all." The redhead went on quietly. "Otherwise, your lives would be in danger. I cannot have anything happen."  
  
"I see your point," Kaoru agreed softly. "Well, then please be careful Jiani."  
  
Jiani proceeded out the door. It was getting late. Soon it would be time to go meet her foes. "I will. Farewell for now." She left the dojo.  
  
Yahiko frowned. "I still don't think it's a good idea to let her go about this alone!"  
  
Megumi placed a hand on his shoulder. "It may not be, but she is the daughter of Ken-sama. I believe she will come through."  
  
"I hope so." Kaoru muttered, watching as Jiani slipped from view.  
  
A sudden thought occurred to her. "I wonder where Sanosuke is!"  
  
On the far side of town, the gang had gathered in the field for the fight. Seiji sat upon a rock, sharpening his katana. Aki sat across from him, leaning on the hilt of his own sword. "Are you sure you won't need any help, Brother? Five against one would be real easy, you know."  
  
"Exactly." Seiji said. "Which is why I will fight alone."  
  
Aki put on a pouting expression, typical for his childish ways. "Aw, but I want a piece of Red Wind too! She killed OUR father!"  
  
Seiji smiled at him slightly. "Don't worry, Little Brother. I'll let you have the last blow, okay?"  
  
This brought a wide grin to the younger boy's face. "Okay! Then, I'll get the boys out of here so you have plenty of space!" He got up and ran towards the other three men. "Come on! Let's get moving!"  
  
While they trailed after the boy, they talked among themselves.  
  
"Seiji against the Red Wind, huh? This will be the best fight we've ever seen!"  
  
"Who do you think will win??"  
  
"Seiji's the best swordsman in all of Japan! Who do you think?"  
  
Aki heard their conversation and inwardly sighed. 'Hai, all for the death of our father.'  
  
Seiji stood in silence, having finished sharpening his sword. He watched the grassy hill with eagle-like eyes, the evening breeze ruffling his hair into tangles. Jiani came walking towards him, her auburn hair blowing over her face. She had kept her word that she would fight him.  
  
Seiji stole a quick glance up at the sky. 'Watch me, Father. You shall be avenged!' 


	13. Chapter 13 Jiani vs Seiji

CHAPTER 13- SEIJI VS JIANI  
  
Jiani came to a halt several yards away from her opponent. The breeze strengthened, bringing her long hair off her face and causing her hakama to billow. Cold, dark eyes stared down Seiji, a stare that would send the most aggressive beast fleeing. Her hand twitched slightly over the hilt of her sword.  
  
Seiji appeared unmoved by her powerful presence. He smirked at her instead. "This is it, Red Wind. It is finally time for you to feel my wrath!"  
  
From a safe distance, Aki shouted out. "GO FOR IT, BROTHER!!!"  
  
The wind lessened. Everything stood still. Even the grass seemed to cease swaying. The world itself waited for the ruthless match to begin.  
  
A lone figure paused on the hillside, well hidden under a tree. He watched as Seiji charged Jiani.  
  
Sanosuke gasped. "Jiani."  
  
"HAH!" Seiji brandished his sword and swiped.  
  
Jiani jerked her body down to evade the blow.  
  
Everyone gasped.  
  
Seiji slashed again, this time straight down. And this time, Jiani brought up her katana to block it. CLACK! The blades stopped inches from her nose.  
  
Now she would have to attack in order to be freed. "HYAH!" With a swirl of her red hair, she dove out to the left, right out from under her attacker. His sword sliced into the grass.  
  
"Brother!" Aki shouted. "Your left! Left!"  
  
"Red Wind is fast!" one of the three gangsters muttered.  
  
Jiani lashed out with her hand, stopping her flight backwards. Seiji freed the sword from the earth and wheeled down upon her once again! Jiani could feel his heat burning her. At the last instant, she threw herself to the side. His blade cut her sleeve as it swept past her.  
  
Flipping over, she landed on her feet and retained a stance. Seiji froze, peering at her over one shoulder. His sword remained suspended just over the grass.  
  
"You haven't changed much." He told her in a low voice. "This is why I shall defeat you!"  
  
He charged in again, swiping and slashing from side-to-side. Jiani ducked and dodged, keeping her sharp eyes on the katana. She needed enough time to find an opening.  
  
Just then, he stabbed straight forward!  
  
Sanosuke saw this and ran out from hiding. "Jiani!"  
  
SHNK!  
  
Once again, everyone gasped when they saw that Jiani was holding Seiji's blade between her bare hands.  
  
She glowered more than ever. "You have not changed much either. And that is why--  
  
She suddenly jumped up and kicked him in the side of the face. ---I will not be defeated by the likes of you!!!"  
  
Seiji caught himself and flipped to regain his footing. He stared at her furiously while wiping a trickle of blood from the corner of his mouth. "How dare you!"  
  
Sanosuke smiled in relief.  
  
Aki was astounded. "How did she...?"  
  
Jiani pointed her sword at him. "Ozawa, know that people like you who fight with anger and malice can never win!"  
  
"SHUT UP!" Seiji screamed, running towards her and lashing out with a fist.  
  
POOM! He connected to her jaw, sending her flying. Both swords fell to the ground. Sanosuke, Aki, and the others couldn't believe what they were seeing!  
  
The instant Jiani crashed to the grass, Seiji was upon her. Fiercely, he began beating her, his fists thrashing wildly. "I WON'T LOSE! I'LL KILL YOU FOR WHAT YOU DID TO MY FATHER!!!! IT'S YOUR FAULT HE'S DEAD! I'LL KILL YOU! I SWEAR I'LL KILL YOU!"  
  
Jiani felt the bone-crushing blows continuously knock her head sideways, but could do nothing. 'Ozawa,' she thought. 'You're father would not want you to be doing this.'  
  
Her mind flashed back to what had happened that day, all those years back. 


	14. Chapter 14 Revenge of the Brothers

CHAPTER 14- REVENGE OF THE BROTHERS  
  
Jiani remembered when she was a 14-year-old girl, wandering the streets of Kyoto, and living off of whatever she could afford to live off of. For years, she had been tormented, hated due to who she was, the daughter of a manslayer. That was what had made her leave the people who had raised her.  
  
One day, she was resting in the shade of a tree just outside the city. Just then, something hard, a rock, hit her. Her forehead bleeding, she glanced up to find two pairs of eyes staring down at her, those of two boys.  
  
"That's got to be the one, Brother!" one said. "Who else has red hair here?"  
  
The older boy held up a sword. "You are the one who killed my father! I will kill you, Battousai!"  
  
That had started it all. Sure, Jiani was no Battousai. She seldom hurt other people, much less kill. Her father was probably the one they sought.  
  
'Which is why I shall be his target.' Jiani concluded in the darkness of her unconsciousness. 'I will not let him go after my father.'  
  
Suddenly, the beating ceased. She sensed this in the depths of her mind. 'What's going on? Why has he stopped? Am I dead?'  
  
Sanosuke threw a stunned Seiji to the ground.  
  
"Brother!" Aki shouted, leading the way out to help.  
  
"Sorry about that." Sanosuke said sarcastically. "But one can only take a beating like that for so long, you know?"  
  
Seiji sat up. "W-Who are you??"  
  
The rooster head smirked while standing protectively over Jiani. "Sorry, but I don't like to give out my name for free."  
  
Jiani opened her eyes slightly. "S-Sanosuke?"  
  
Aki took his place beside his brother. "What should we do with this one, Brother? Can me and the guys have him?"  
  
Seiji glared at Sanosuke. "Fine, go ahead."  
  
"Sanosuke!" Jiani gasped.  
  
Sanosuke eyed the four who surrounded him. He raised his fists slowly, ready to fight. The fishbone dangled between his teeth. "Yeah! A fight!"  
  
All at once they charged. Sanosuke leapt to one side, avoiding a punch. Then, he ducked low, sending another flying over his head. He smirked wily, allowing them to chase him all over the place. Seiji watched silently. 'He's strong and fast. I'd better step in as well.'  
  
Jiani struggled to lift her head, but couldn't. She felt broken. 'Sanosuke! Please get out of here!'  
  
Sanosuke was so preoccupied with the four foes; he didn't see another swooping down on him from behind.  
  
Jiani opened her eyes fully. "SANOSUKE!!!!!!"  
  
VASH!!!!! 


	15. Chapter 15 Double Vengeance

CHAPTER 15- DOUBLE VENGEANCE  
  
Seiji smirked as he drove his sword into Sanosuke. His men dove to get out of his way. Jiani found the strength to sit up just as Sanosuke went down. "SANOSUKE!!!!"  
  
Sanosuke lay motionless on the ground, blood oozing from his shoulder. Seiji and his men crowded over him. Aki whistled. "Wow, that was fast! Thanks, Brother!"  
  
Seiji sheathed his sword. "Sorry about that, but my patience wears on me sometimes. Besides, it is Red Wind that we---  
  
CRACK!!!!!!!  
  
Jiani screamed as she struck Seiji in the face.  
  
"BROTHER!" Aki cried.  
  
"BOSS!" The others shouted.  
  
Seiji hit the ground and lay there trembling. Now it was Jiani's turn to lose control. She pinned him to the ground and proceeded to beat him in the same fashion that he had just done to her.  
  
"BASTARD! BASTARD! BASTARD! BASTARD!!!!!!" She shrieked between blows. "I CAN NEVER FORGIVE YOU!!!!!!"  
  
Aki ran forward and grabbed the back of her hakama. "STOP! STOP IT! GET OFF MY BROTHER!!!"  
  
Jiani simply punched faster and faster, her eyes blazing red.  
  
Seiji endured the blows with a weakening consciousness. The rain of blows seemed to wash away his own fury and frustration. For the first time, he began to think. 'This girl.she's acting just like me!" An image of Sanosuke's limp form flashed into his mind. Realization hit. 'What have I done? What have I been doing all this time?'  
  
Aki was crying hysterically now, pounding hopelessly on Jiani's back. "Please.please stop it!"  
  
The three others stood there, too stunned to do anything.  
  
Jiani kept punching Seiji's face into a pulp.  
  
Aki screamed in anguish. "DON'T KILL HIM! HE'S MY BROTHER! PLEASE!"  
  
Somewhere in her mind, Jiani heard his pleas. 'Don't kill him---he's my brother---please!"  
  
The punching slowed and stopped altogether. Jiani sat over Seiji, eyes wide and staring. What had just happened to her?  
  
"Sanosuke?"  
  
She turned around and saw him lying there. Tears began to fall from her eyes, landing on Seiji's gi. "Sanosuke."  
  
Aki knelt over Seiji, cradling his head and sobbing. "Brother! Brother, please answer me!"  
  
Seiji coughed weakly. "Aki.this.has to end."  
  
His men crowded around him. "Boss?"  
  
"No more." Seiji went on, his face caked with blood and swelling. "Let's.go home."  
  
Jiani listlessly stepped off him. She didn't watch as they lifted Seiji off the ground and carried him away. She didn't even seem to realize that the fight was over and she would never see them again. But she was fully aware of the figure that lay about 2 meters away.  
  
Her legs woke up and carried her towards him. Only when she had reached his side did they give out. Jiani knelt there over him, tears slipping down her cheeks. The sun was setting behind the mountains and cast its dying rays on Sanosuke's face.  
  
"Sanosuke, I'm sorry." She whispered. She closed her eyes and turned away.  
  
"What---for?" came a weak, hoarse voice that about caused her to fall down the hill.  
  
Her mouth dropped open. "S-Sanosuke?"  
  
He had his eyes open and was staring up at her. "Hey Jiani---  
  
A shaky smile spread across Jiani's face. "Sanosuke!"  
  
He smiled back. "You have a pretty smile." 


	16. Chapter 16 Alone Again

CHAPTER 16- ALONE AGAIN  
  
Aki and the others finally found a place to rest in the woods, well away from the city. Gingerly, they placed Seiji down in a patch of grass before setting about to prepare camp.  
  
Aki was still an emotional wreck, tears never ceasing to leak from his eyes. "Brother, I'll get her back for this! I promise I will!"  
  
But no, Seiji shook his head slightly. "Aki, the score has been settled."  
  
"Huh? What do you mean?"  
  
Seiji's swollen eyes focused on the sky up above. By now, night was beginning to come. He took a deep breath. "We took revenge for Father and she took revenge for that man. We shall fight no more, little brother. Father would want us to do no more damage."  
  
Aki absorbed what he said and reluctantly nodded. "R-Right."  
  
..........  
  
It took two hours for Megumi to stabilize Sanosuke. Throughout it all, Jiani, Kaoru, and Yahiko stayed nearby. Jiani feigned her extreme fatigue to watch over the procedure.  
  
"So what happened to those men?" Sanosuke asked once it was all over.  
  
Jiani sighed. "I don't know really. They took Ozawa and left. I doubt they will come back. From what little I remember, he seemed to experience some sort of enlightening." She gazed at the floor. "It looks like we are safe."  
  
Kaoru breathed a sigh of relief. "That's good to hear after all this."  
  
"I'll say." Yahiko agreed with a yawn. "Can I go to bed now?"  
  
"Yeah, yeah sure." Kaoru told him. "After all, children should go to be early."  
  
"I am NOT a child!"  
  
Jiani got up to follow them out of the room. But before she left, she turned back towards Sanosuke. "Sanosuke, thank you for your help. I am grateful."  
  
He gave her a weak smile. "Hey, no problem. I like a good fight."  
  
Jiani sighed and walked out. There was something that needed to be done.  
  
The next morning, Kaoru came into the kitchen to find a letter on the table. "Hm, I wonder who could have left that,"  
  
She crossed the room and picked it up to read. She gasped.  
  
To Kaoru, Sanosuke, Yahiko, and the others:  
  
I have gone to Kyoto to ready for the Juppon Gatana. Hopefully, we will meet again soon. Thank you for everything. Farewell for now.  
  
-Himura Jiani  
  
Rather than be upset, Kaoru smiled to herself and folded the note. "Yes, hopefully we will meet again, Jiani.  
  
A/N- Okay, that's all for Red Wind Rurouni. Stay tuned for the sequel, which I will get started on right away. 


End file.
